1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bidet assembly, and more particularly, to a bidet accessory for toilets with a fragrance dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many designs of bidet assemblies that work in conjunction with or closely associated with toilet fixtures. Only a few include means for providing lukewarm water and these typically require rather complicated plumbing connections. The closest reference known to applicant corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,104 issued to La Tora in 1993. It differs from the present invention in that it lacks a fragrance dispenser, like in the present invention, wherein part of the heat generated to keep the water lukewarm is used to activate the fragrance dispenser.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.